


【南以颜喻】蒙眼游戏

by Zqy_17



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 南以颜喻 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zqy_17/pseuds/Zqy_17
Relationships: 南以颜喻
Kudos: 8





	【南以颜喻】蒙眼游戏

周震南在网上看到蒙眼游戏升级版，猜身体部位，拉着张颜齐单独再陪他玩一遍。  
依然是张颜齐蒙着眼，他很信任的等着周震南牵起手来指引他。周震南先拉起他的食指，指尖划过，调皮地挠了他两下。  
张颜齐话多得依然停不下来，“猜对了有什么奖励么？我知道了，这是你的手指。”

周震南笑的停不下来，努力抑制着咬住下唇，牵引着食指抵在自己喉结上。听着张颜齐只接触到一小块皮肤就兴奋的开始乱猜，他笑的喉结震动，被猜对了。

听他被逗笑，张颜齐也开心，拇指蹭了蹭那处，感觉到对方快速的滑动喉结，翘起嘴角舔了舔虎牙，把这动情当做刚刚被小猫挠手的报复。

周震南又接着搞怪的牵着他的食指蹭蹭自己的脚趾，头发，无一例外的被张颜齐猜对了。

游戏渐渐有了挑战，周震南也有了一点胜负欲，想要给张颜齐出点难题。比起那天想要尽快结束张颜齐猜队友的游戏，他更希望两个人的游戏时间可以长一点。

那一天，周震南看着他双手攥着别人的手，那双拂掉他眼泪的手，蹭过他脸畔与耳际的手，为他弹吉他伴奏的手，牵过他的手，现在对着其他队友的手轻抚，他越来越焦虑，啃着手指希望他快点通关，也忍不住出声提醒，引着张颜齐走向更顺畅的结尾。

而现在，他忍不住在独处的时候给这个游戏增加一些情趣一般的难度。他牵着对方的食指轻触自己早已红透的耳垂。  
那一点柔软细腻又灼热的触感吸引着张颜齐，他皱着眉头，猜是眼睛，他有点担心周震南是不是哭了，像是第一次拂过他脸颊被眼泪灼伤的温度一样。可听对方闷闷的憋笑声，明显还玩得开心呢。

周震南扣着他手腕给他更大的空间，没防备却被突然捏了一下，张颜齐食指和拇指揉搓了一下耳垂心里有了答案，可怜周震南被这样一捏，激灵一下，一阵麻意窜过了半边身子。又是一局败了。

他越发不服气，准备了另一个自认的绝招妙计要让张颜齐猜。  
张颜齐感觉自己的手指进入了一个湿软的甬道，还被推着越加深入了，他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，“南南越来越大胆了啊”，忍不住按了按甬道周围却没有听到预想中的反应。  
他以为周震南还在忍，哑着嗓子开始调戏对方：“这么小，这么湿，不是南南的小嫩手，是小嫩穴吧。”

却听到对方爆发出笑声，被掀开了眼罩，只见自己的手指被夹在周震南的膝弯处。他也无语的笑了出来，周震南一脸了然：“你想到哪里去了，我只是在这里抹了点水啊哈哈哈哈。”

张颜齐有些羞赧，按着周震南使劲挠他痒痒，在对方的求饶声中，一口咬住了那爆红的耳垂，周震南笑不出来了，笑声全部呜咽着成了低吟。张颜齐对他的敏感处了如指掌，低头舔上他的喉结处，感觉到那里战栗着滑动。

“南南这里颜色好可爱”周震南深陷在情欲中，从胸口蔓延的红色，仿佛麻痹了整个人，听到张颜齐低哑的嗓音回了神，低头看见他舔舐着自己的乳头，本是装饰作用的地方充血而红肿挺立了起来，周震南颤了一下，张颜齐仿佛得到了鼓励，一只手捏上另外一边，感觉到周震南的性器完全勃起了，低声笑着问他难受么，周震南哪难受他最清楚了。

张颜齐沿着胸口一路向下吮吻到肚脐，手指来回轻抚着周震南的手臂，如同蒙眼猜队友游戏那天，明晃晃又轻柔的性暗示。

周震南体毛很浅，性器直挺挺的冲着张颜齐，看上去很精神的样子，实际上已经被张颜齐撩拨的忍不住了，伸手就想抚慰自己，却被张颜齐按住手腕，低头含住了顶端，舌尖轻轻扫过，周震南的喘息声骤然加重。

这让张颜齐想起来第一次给他口交的时候，周震南心理上是一个很成熟的人，生理上却是一个不堪一击的小处男，不要说深喉，吮吸，只是轻揉着阴囊顺着脉络舔舔就有了高潮的征兆。

周震南脸色嫣红，失神了片刻，看着上翘的唇角被自己的性器撑开，瘦削的脸侧鼓起了暧昧的形状，努力抑制着想射进他嘴里的冲动。偏偏那人的手四处作乱，在会阴处刮弄，穴口周围试探。张颜齐松了口，液体的银丝连在唇和性器之间，他吮吻着大腿根部，被周震南的脚尖在腰部蹭了蹭。张颜齐压着声音，“南南怎么急了，现在不是一轮游的小处男了…小骚货，还是好嫩”

周震南最受不了他这样言语挑逗，狠狠的说着你说谁小呢，两只手环住他的后颈，迫使他低头靠近，就要咬他嘴唇。  
张颜齐全当是被小猫咬了一口，在他心里周震南就是小小的，很适合捧在手里，压在身下。

顺着周震南后颈一路抚到尾椎骨，热感的润滑被收缩着的穴口挤出了些泡沫。张颜齐的手指被括约肌收紧咬住，他咬着下唇，按揉着让周震南放松，手指却直接摸索着到前列腺的位置，按压着来回刮弄，听着周震南停不下的闷哼，性器淌着前液。

周震南放开揪紧了床单的手，揉着张颜齐耳垂鼓励“可以了，可以了” 他语气逐渐带上哭腔，像是哀求。张颜齐又添了一根手指顶弄，眼见周震南快要射精才停下，扶着自己的性器抵着穴口说：“进去了”，一边缓缓插入，一边照顾着周震南的性器。

周震南喃喃着好胀，撒娇似得蹭着张颜齐的腰，得到了张颜齐在眼角胸口一连串的吮吻，手上抚慰着性器，扣了扣流出水的小眼，周震南绷紧的脊背抖了抖，感觉适应了，便不老实地抬着腰想吞进去更多。张颜齐拇指按着他的嘴唇想让他老实点，被示威般的咬了一口，俯下身吸吮他的嘴唇，手指摸到周震南的喉结随着插入的频率用力的滚动，显然已经动情了。

张颜齐逐渐加快了速度，润滑剂挤出了泡沫，发出了淫靡的声响，阴毛随着抽插在穴口周围搔刮，咸腥的气味逐渐浓郁，听着周震南的闷哼与乱语，张颜齐有点儿控制不住，俯身咬着他的肩颈，沉着腰全力插的更深。

下体啪啪的撞击声与周震南惊到的喘息，刺激的张颜齐眼都红了，一手揽着他的腰，一手按着大腿根，沉沉地撞击着。

周震南的腰臀随着张颜齐的腰摆夸张的晃动，白皙的臀肉被撞的泛红，整个人小小一只，蜷在张颜齐怀里任他为所欲为。

张颜齐肏的动情，周震南腹部的白浊早已被抹开，胸前又白又红的。张颜齐还没满足，拉着周震南坐在他腿根，凑着舔舐他乳头，手不甘寂寞的撩拨着阴茎，刮着铃口处的精液。  
周震南抖了抖，缓过来之后，性器又颤巍巍的立起来。他有点生气，自己这么经不起撩拨的样子，对方却正是精力旺盛的时刻，一直挺立着的性器磨蹭在他大腿根处。

他按住张颜齐作乱的手，捡起掉落在一边的眼罩，“戴上再做” 张颜齐低笑着从会阴处抠弄到阴囊，说：“你给我带啊” ，周震南被他撩拨到体力不支最后按倒张颜齐，把眼罩搭在他眼睛上。

张颜齐挺腰径直插到最深处，腰腿紧贴着周震南肉乎乎的大腿和臀肉，阴囊都要顶进去，两只手却悬空伸到距周震南腰侧一段的地方停下，边顶边说：“南南还玩蒙眼游戏么”

周震南被他顶的眼角湿润，腰都挺不起来，只能和他食指相扣，牵着张颜齐的手握在腰侧，张颜齐握着他的腰，调整方向狠狠干着周震南的敏感点，周震南毫无防备，被操的惊声呻吟。

张颜齐听着娇喘，阴茎跳了跳，手摸索着乳头，抠弄着乳晕，还在猜：“这是南南的奶头，小嫩穴咬着我，南南是小母狗么，就爱咬哥哥”

周震南趴着，俯下身要堵张颜齐的嘴，被按着后颈亲吻，张颜齐嘴上倒是比下身动作轻柔，含着他下唇安慰他，只是用虎牙轻轻咬他的唇瓣。下身径直干着周震南的前列腺。周震南的呻吟都模模糊糊的被吞进两个人的亲吻中。

他感觉又要射了，推着张颜齐，想起身撸动自己的性器，张颜齐了然的圈着周震南的性器粗暴的套弄，周震南挺直了腰背，仰着后颈，在张颜齐的胸腹上再次射了出来。

高潮时紧缩的后穴，夹着张颜齐猛顶几下腰腹，狠狠的抽插几下，搂着周震南也泄了出来。

两人躺倒在一起，周震南射精的快感还在延续，浑身懒洋洋的，费力的抬起手掀开张颜齐的眼罩，张颜齐低头蹭了蹭周震南凌乱的额发，拇指蹭掉他眼角的泪痕，轻轻的说：“谢谢南南的蒙眼游戏，很有趣。”


End file.
